My Sweet
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: By UR. This is a story written for Indigo Tantarian's contest. It's short, funny and it involves the spirit of the Millennium Scales in love with 'His Sweet'. Shadi and Ankh just want him back to normal.


**~My Sweet~**

**By Unrealistic**

**_AN: Indigo, this is for you. I read the latest chapter in "Three in One Combo" and realized that I should probably get this started. For the rest of you, this is part of Indigo's fic challenge to write a romance fic with Shadi, Scales or Ankh. Some of you may know what the pairing is already, but I still want it to be a surprise in the end. _**

****

**_If you imagine Scale being over-dramatic, it's only funnier, 'cause that's how I wanted it._**

****

**_Scale is OOC, but that's because he's already on a sugar high. -_^_**

****

**_This'll be from Scale's POV._**

I hate my stupid host and I hate the stupid spirit, whom I have to share my host with. Shadi and Ankh, they're both thieves and cold- blooded murderers I tell you. Sure they seem nice and all, but living with the two of them for who knows how many years, I've learned their true nature. I put up with the two of them for the longest time, but finally they crossed the line. 

They killed my Sweet.

I should start at the beginning, the day I met her at the market place. It was a typical run of the mill day and Shadi sent me out shopping because he quotes "have to speak with Ankh… privately." So after an exchange of argumental words, I reluctantly left, all the while, hoping that the two weaklings weren't turning yaoi on me.

I saw her sitting there, looking as radiant and beautiful as the sun's rays glittering on the ocean. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I motioned for her to come with me at a distance, but she would not come. I then realized she must be captive to the shop owner, who was standing behind her! The evil, evil man trying to stand between my Sweet and I. He will be punished, but not now. I must rescue her first. 

            I inconspicuously walk up to the booth. The villain and I stare at each other for a moment. He starts to ask me a question.

            "May I help you sir?"

            AH! He's trying to trick me! I'll bet he knows what I'm really after. He's trying to draw my attention away from my Sweet! He is more of a villain then I had anticipated.

            "You villain! Give me back my Sweet!"

            "What?!"

            "Don't play dumb with me shop-keeper man! I, Scales, have come to save my dear damsel in distress!"

            "What the heck are you talking about, freak?"

            "You will not yield to my warnings! I shall have to punish you!"

            Using my AMAZING Scale-like powers, I sent the evil villain away. It was at this time that the most evil person on the planet showed up with his dear little sidekick.

            "Scale! What are you doing! Ankh and I have been looking everywhere for you."

            Yeah, looking for me to use my AMAZING powers to take over the world.

            "Scale, we should leave now so this crowd of people can go home."

            "NO! I must save my Sweet!" With that, I rescued my Sweet and I carried her and myself to safety. Away from my evil host and that wimp he calls Ankh. Finally, we are alone and together. 

***Insert music from _Grease _"We Go Together" ***

***Time lapse***

            It is night now. My Sweet and I have been having a wonderful conversation. My Sweet does not talk much, for she is shy, so I was the one who talked mostly. I was admiring her shape in the moon- light. It was calm and serene. The perfect date… until the evil showed up and ruined it.

            "Scale… Shadi really doesn't like it that you haven't come home yet. He sent me to get you."

            The evil Ankh-creature is correct. I have to go home. Even though Shadi is the ultimate evil, I must have his permission to wed my Sweet. 

            "I'll go with you only if my Sweet can come with."

            **Ankh now gives an exasperated sigh and decides to play along in Scale's little fantasy, being the nice spirit he is.**

"Okay Scale, I'm sure Shadi will allow your 'Sweet' to stay the night."

            Victory for me!

*** Shadi's Place***

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!"

It appears that Shadi does not approve of my Sweet and I getting married. I do not care. We will join together as one.

"Look, Scale, you're on a major sugar high. So, until you get back to your normal, rude self, you'll have to stay in your item."

What!? Did Shadi just… ground me?! I am not a child! I'm a millennium spirit! I'm older then he is! Fear not my Sweet, I will find a way to wed you! NO! He's pulling me into the Scales! I will come back for you my Sweet fear not!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **More time lapse…**

I sit here now, sulking in my unsurpassed misery. My Sweet is so brave. She sits there, waiting patiently for me. But wait, what's this? Shadi is approaching my Sweet. He… he's picking her up. He wouldn't…. but at the same time… he is! THAT CANNIBAL! That Monster! HE'S EATING MY SWEET. That evil, evil man. Here comes Ankh and … HE'S EATING MY SWEET TOO! Noooooooooo! The agony… the pain…. the torture….

"Let me out! Let me out!" I cry, but to no avail. Within minutes Shadi and Ankh have killed my Sweet. My dear, dear Sweet. I shall never forget you. I shall never love another as I have loved you. I vow it!

*** Scale is now sulking in a pool of tears ***

**Now, to normal story-telling style.**

Shadi and Ankh continued munching on their snack, ignoring Scale completely.

"Shadi, when do think Scale's sugar high will be gone?"

"I don't know. I just can't believe it. All this yelling and screaming, just for a box of chocolates…"

The next day… 

Scale woke up with an enormous headache. 

"My head…" he whined, hoping that no one would hear his agony.

He separated from his item and materialized in Shadi's house. Ankh was there waiting for him.

"Feeling better, Scale?" asked Ankh teasingly.

Scale groaned. "Tell me you two didn't eat all the chocolates, did you?"

"Nope, we saved some for you when you finally got over your love for it."

"Shut up…" Scale said simply, he then took the remaining piece of chocolate and ate it.

End 

**From the desk of Unrealistic,**

**I was so amazingly tempted to have Scale say something along the lines of "my precious…" but I held myself back rather well…**

**Well, definitely one of the weirder fics I've done. I'm still debating if it's possibly weirder then _Duo's Secret _or _Pegasus is Stupid._ If so, that's pretty amazing. Hopefully it was enjoyable. **

**This is a major first for me. First fic contest I actually had an idea for and did and my first romance fic! I've discovered that humor-romance is fun and for those of you trying to read _Adventures of Yami and Bakura, _there's going to be more weird romance like this between…Yami's dad and Yugi's mom?! Don't ask it'll all make sense when Yami- chan types up my chapter four so I can get the fic moving again.**

**Happy typing, Everybody!**

**                                                                                                Until next time,**

**                                                                                                            Unrealistic :-)**


End file.
